Faits et méfaits sorciers
by Zeugma412
Summary: Parfois les Sorciers ont affaire avec la Justice Magique, même les Professeurs de Poudlard et leur Directeur - UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : K

Personnages : Albus Dumbledore, Dolorès Ombrage, les Aurors Dawlish et Tonks

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici une série de chapitres courts sur quelques membres de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard, y compris leur Directeur, qui ont des problèmes avec la Justice Magique.

La suite dans une quinzaine de jours.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Trafic

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Dumbledore faisait ce qu'il faisait le mieux dans son bureau - la sieste - quand Ombrage y déboula avec les Aurors Dawlish et Tonks.

"Cette fois je vous tiens, Albus ! J'ai reçu une lettre anonyme signée Sybille T. vous accusant de trafic.

\- Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi vous parlez, Dolorès.

\- Et si je dis le mot "Basilic", ça vous parle ?"

L'ancienne inquisitrice s'attendait à des protestations, à un brin de colère mais pas à l'altération du visage en face d'elle.

"Ah, vous ne niez pas !

\- Je savais que ce jour arriverait.

\- Bien, faites-nous gagner du temps, montrez-nous où se trouve le Basilic, ou plutôt, ses éléments séchés.

\- Séchés ? Ah non, tout est frais !"

Le sang de Dolorès fit plusieurs tours dans ses veines. Merlin, si c'était vrai, alors...

alors le Monstre était vivant !

"**Où - est - il ?! **Hors de portée des enfants, j'espère ?

\- Oui oui, il est dans une serre que l'on a construite à l'écart, interdite aux élèves et qui est fermée à la moldue. C'est moi qui ait la clé.

\- _Une serre à l'écart ?!_ Albus, vous avez perdu la tête ! C'est une incitation à y pénétrer pour ces cornichons !"

Et sur cette appellation que n'aurait pas déniée un certain Professeur de Potions, Ombrage agrippa Albus par le col et le fit dégringoler les escaliers, sous l'œil inquiet des Aurors et celui goguenard de la Gargouille, pas mécontente que son cher Directeur soit malmené.

Cela lui apprendrait à choisir des mots de passe ultra-sucrés.

**.**

"Albus, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je sais que ça rapporte, mais... pourquoi un Basilic ?

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel basilic ! Cette espèce a des propriétés organoleptiques exceptionnelles...

_Des organes, on y arrive !_

\- ... et pour le nourrir ?

\- On utilise un substrat comprenant dix pour cent de cheveux de Severus, cela fournit le gras nécessaire."

_Pauvre bête !_

L'ancienne inquisitrice ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que disait le vieux Sorcier mais n'en avait cure. Ils arrivaient. Bientôt la question serait réglée.

"Albus ! s'écria-t-elle pendant qu'il tournait la clé dans la serrure, vous ne prenez pas de précautions ?

\- Oups, désolé !"

Et il glissa un masque chirurgical sur son visage.

Bouche bée, Ombrage le vit entrer. Il n'y eut pas de froissement suspect, pas de bruit de chute au sol non plus.

"Vous venez ?"

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un autre et **la** vit.

Elle en fut sidérée et exhala d'un coup le contenu de ses poumons.

Dawlish, qui était resté prudemment en arrière, prit un miroir dans sa poche, l'utilisa pour regarder jusqu'au fond de la serre et blanchit.

Il n'y avait pas de Créature céans, juste de longs semis d'une plante aux feuilles ovales et lancéolées.

**.**

Albus grognait alors que l'équipe d'Ombrage quittait Poudlard.

Sa culture fragile avait été découverte alors qu'elle aurait dû rester secrète et avait été ruinée par la respiration chargée de l'ancienne inquisitrice. A l'origine, le deal du fournisseur était : vous cultivez discrètement pour moi cette rare plante aromatique et en retour je vous envoie du citron de Sicile pour vos bonbons. Sinon, le contrat est nul et non avenu.

Comment allait-il faire, maintenant ? Se mettre aux pastilles à la menthe ?

...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Elspeth appartient à mon UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus Snape, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, j'ai fait parvenir un plant de basilic-citron à Albus de ta part. :)

**.**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Severus qui est au centre du chapitre.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Maître des Cauchemars

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Severus avait été convoqué par le Département de la Justice Magique. Bizarrement, Elspeth, sa fille adoptive, avait tenu à l'accompagner.*

"Affaire suivante... Ah, Professeur Snape ! Vous êtes ici pour votre dernière création : la Potion _Maître des Cauchemars _en version fumigène. Veuillez nous dire quelles ont été les étapes de sa conception et qui vous a aidé dans votre parcours ?

\- Pas Londubat, heureusement !

\- Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... quelles ont été les personnes qui ont jalonné le chemin de cette découverte ? Donnez les noms et prénoms en entier, je vous prie.

\- Même pour Dumbledore ?

\- Pour lui, on fera une exception. Bien, nous vous écoutons !"

Severus tenta un sourire qui s'enfuit de lui-même.

"Voilà. Je voulais créer une Potion qui produirait des cauchemars aussi horribles que ceux que les élèves me donnent. Sur ce point, j'ai échoué.

\- Et...

\- Je me suis dit qu'être mon propre cobaye nuisait à ma réflexion, alors j'ai décidé de solliciter quelques personnes hors de mon cercle familial.

\- Sibylle Trelawney prétend que vous ne lui avez rien dit.

\- Ah, Sibyllle, ma première victim... pardon, ma première collaboratrice ! Si si, je lui en ai parlé ! Mais comme c'était en Fourchelang - Harry m'a appris - il se peut qu'elle n'ait rien compris.

\- Comment la potion a-t-elle agi sur elle ?

\- Eh bien, comme cette chère _amie_ passe son temps à prédire morts et catastrophes, les cauchemars ne l'ont guère affectée dans son sommeil. En éveil, par contre...

\- Pardon ?

\- _Ses_ prédictions et _ma _potion se sont neutralisées. Pire, elles ont viré au positif ! - moins par moins égale plus, comme disent les Moldus - Sibylle a passé son temps à divaguer dans les couloirs en annonçant de bonnes nouvelles. Jusque devant mes appartements. Elle m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que nous serions bientôt mariés.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

\- Professeur, vous habitez dans les sous-sols, vos escaliers ne peuvent que monter.

\- Ils ont été dessinés par Escher.**

\- Admettons... Poursuivez, s'il vous plaît, mais en abrégeant. On n'a pas toute la journée.

\- Pour Dumbledore, il a hanté les étages en criant : "Ma cassette ! Ma cassette de bonbons au citron. On a volé ma cassette !", en étant agressif comme toute personne en manque.

\- Les griffures sur votre visage, c'est lui ?

\- Non, c'est Mc Gonagall par ce que je n'avais pas changé sa litière.

\- Bien bien, maintenant dites-nous pourquoi vous avez créé cette Potion de Cauchemars fumigène?

\- Pour Azkaban. Pour remplacer, moyennant finances, l'effet des Détraqueurs qui se sont enfuis de là-bas.

\- Je n'ai pas suivi cette affaire. Savez-vous pourquoi ils l'ont fait ?

\- On dit qu'ils n'ont pas supporté le rose des vêtements de Dolorès Ombrage quand elle est venue sur l'île pour inspection, mais on dit aussi qu'ils ont hurlé dès qu'ils ont vu sa face de crapaud. Je penche pour la deuxième hypothèse.

\- _...?!_

\- On a retrouvée l'ancienne inquisitrice chez elle, évanouie, un air d'horreur fixé sur le visage. Elle s'était vue dans son miroir.

\- D'accooord !...

Passons maintenant à la raison de votre présence devant la Justice Magique.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : cruauté envers les Professeurs ? Pour une fois que ce n'était pas les élèves !

\- Pas du tout.

\- Quoi, alors ?

\- Vous avez oublié les droits d'auteur.

\- Hein ?!

\- Elspeth Hellfire, ici présente, est l'Héritière d'Hécate, Maîtresse des Cauchemars. Elle seule a le droit d'utiliser ce titre...

\- ... mais je suis disposée à te laisser le faire en version masculine, fit l'intéressée, moyennant quatre-vingt-cinq pour cent de tes bénéfices après taxes.

\- Toi aussi, ma fille ! *** gémit Severus. Et la solidarité familiale ?

\- Elle n'existe pas quand il s'agit de Gallions."

Le Potionniste argumenta longtemps mais Elspeth fut inflexible. Il signa le contrat.

Le Choixpeau devait avoir bu le jour où il l'avait répartie à Poufsouffle.

**...**

* * *

***** Dans l'Univers Alternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, le personnage d'Elspeth apparait dans la fic _Le Miroir de la Vérité._

* Escher est un artiste dont les dessins sont basés sur des illusions d'optique, notamment un escalier qui semble à la fois monter et descendre.

*** J'espère que Jules César ne me fera pas payer des droits d'auteur pour cette citation parodiée. (César aurait dit, au moment de sa mort : "Et toi aussi, mon fils !" en voyant que son fils Brutus faisait partie de ses assassins.)


	3. Marchands de sommeil

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair appartient à mon Univers Alternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

Rating : K

Personnages : Amelia Bones, Severus Snape, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, c'est un échange de bons procédés entre Minerva et Severus, il change sa litière et elle, elle le fournit en insectes pour les chauves-souris. :)

**.**

Nd'A : ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un cas judiciaire mais se passe toujours au Département de la Justice Magique.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Faits et méfaits sorciers - Marchands de sommeil

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Severus et Alistair ont été convoqués au Ministère.

"Madame Bones...

\- Hmm ?"

La Sorcière avait des cernes prononcés.

"Vous allez bien ?

\- Non, Maître Snape, fit-elle après un énième expresso, j'ai des problèmes de sommeil.

\- Si, au lieu de café, vous buviez de la camomille...

\- **Il ne s'agit pas de moi !... **Pardon, je m'énerve et vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Enfin si, au début."

Le Potionniste haussa un sourcil.

"Suivez-moi, murmura-t-elle en les guidant vers son bureau, je vais vous expliquer."

**.**

"Tout a commencé il y a deux mois, quand le Ministre Fudge a pensé...

\- Hmrpf !

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu la même réaction.

Fudge, donc, a pensé qu'il faudrait permettre à certains pensionnaires d'Azkaban un retour progressif à la vie civile. Il s'est dit que si des criminels endurcis réussissaient à vivre en communauté, cela serait un bon signal pour les autres. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'idée pour faire vivre lesdits endurcis ensemble, alors il a demandé aux membres éminents de la société sorcière de faire des propositions. C'est celle de Monsieur Dutoréador ici présent qui a été retenue : se baser sur la toute nouvelle émission de télévision suédoise, Expédition Robinson*, pour faire cohabiter tout ce petit monde. Il a même fait une liste de noms."

La Sorcière prit une feuille dans un tiroir et la tendit au Minotaure.

"Oui, je m'souviens, j'y étais pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Rien que du beau monde, enfin, beau... Greyback... Bellatrix... Lucius Malfoy... _Sibylle Trelawney ?_ Mais je ne l'avais pas notée ! C'est bizarre, Sev, on croirait voir tes pattes de mouche.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- ... Gilderoy Lockhart. Ça, c'est l'écriture en pattes de chat de Minerva. Dolorès Ombrage ?! Inutile de demander qui, l'encre empeste le citron.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la liste a été approuvée et l'opération lancée. On avait pensé l'appeler Survivor mais les Moldus avaient déjà déposé le nom, alors on a opté pour Koh-Lentilles.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui, Koh-Lentilles. Vu les restrictions budgétaires, on les a expédiés en France, dans la région du Puy en Velay.**Au début cela se passait bien, mais deux participants qui complétaient l'équipe ont disparu le jour où Greyback a fait du steak tartare. Cela empira par la suite, l'opération fut annulée et les Sorciers rapatriés.

\- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

\- Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont été tellement stressés par le danger qu'ils n'arrivent plus à fermer l'œil. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas dormi et ni la potion de sommeil sans rêves, ni la goutte du mort-vivant n'ont d'effet sur eux.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Dans la salle à côté de mon bureau.

-J'vais régler ça !"

Et le Minotaure alla à toute allure dans ladite salle avant que Madame Bones ou Severus n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Ces derniers se précipitèrent à sa suite, horrifiés par des bruits de chocs répétés.

**"Alistair, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"**

De son poing, l'Homme-Taureau frappait les crânes. Celui du dernier, Greyback, explosa en mille morceaux.

"Tu... tu l'as fracassé !

\- Même pas. Ce sont ses pellicules."

De fait le Loup-Garou n'avait rien, pas plus que les autres : Bellatrix fut protégée par sa chevelure folle, Lucius par sa perruque matelassée (eh oui, encore un mythe qui s'effondre), Lockhart par son gel capillaire (de toute façon, il n'avait rien à protéger), Sibylle parce qu'elle avait posé ses lunettes sur sa tête et Ombrage y avait retourné un panier à chat.

"Encore un échec !

\- Écoutez, fit Amelia Bones, les Mangemorts, on peut gérer. Il suffira de les remettre à Azkaban et la présence des Détraqueurs les épuisera assez pour qu'ils s'endorment à la longue. Mais Lockhart, Trelawney, Ombrage... ils n'ont pas mérité cela.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- _Maître Snape !_

\- D'accord d'accord, on va les prendre. Mais c'est bien parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils traumatisent les Détraqueurs !

**.**

**.**

_**ROOONNFL !**_

"Tu vois, Alistair, j'étais sûr qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le Professeur Binns suffirait à les plonger dans le sommeil.

Bien sûr, cela ne peut marcher que sur des esprits pas très affûtés. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Alistair ?

_**Rooonnfl !**_

_**...**_

* * *

_*** **_Expédition Robinson a donné Survivor aux Etats-Unis et Koh-Lanta en France.

** Les lentilles vertes sont la spécialité de la région du Puy en Velay


	4. A la baguette !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair appartient à l'Univers Alternatif du Dix-NEUVI7ME pARALL7LE;

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Christine, ce sont des contrôleurs des impôts qui ont été mangé par Greyback ; pour Legolas et Thranduil, je ne sais pas s'ils ont des perruques.

**.**

Voici la première partie d'un nouvel OS. Ce n'est pas un cas judiciaire, mais l'idée m'a fait sourire.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Faits et méfaits sorciers - À la baguette !

Part 1

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Au Ministère de la Magie._

"SEVERUS, ALISTAIR, STOOOP... N'ALLEZ PAS PLUS LOIN !

\- Kingsley ?! Vous avez l'air catastrophé, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une épidémie de Connerivirus dans le bâtiment.

\- _Un Connerivirus ?! _Qui a laissé Fudge sortir de son bureau ?

\- J'en sais rien et franchement, je m'en fous, j'ai un problème bien plus important..."

Le Potionniste haussa les _deux_ sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kingsley d'utiliser un tel langage, cela induisait une méga-tuile.

"... l'alerte automatique a bloqué l'étage du Ministre et enclenché plusieurs sécurités, notamment le verrouillage de mon service.

\- Mais il est deux niveaux plus bas !

\- Il faut que je vous explique : en ce moment, j'ai un dossier ultra-sensible dans mon coffre et pour écarter le risque de fuite, j'ai demandé en secret au Professeur Trelawney de créer, à partir de six baguettes neutres qu'elle a fournies, une barrière qui rendrait mon propre bureau impénétrable.

_\- Vous avez demandé cela à cette cruche ?!_

\- Personne ne penserait à elle.

\- Pas faux. Et cela a donc marché ?

\- Un peu trop bien. Le truc, c'est qu'en cas d'attaque - et le blocage de l'étage du Ministre a été ressenti comme tel - les six baguettes se dispersent dans la nature, ce qu'elles ont fait, et si je veux revoir mes chers dossiers, il faut que je retrouve ces Artefacts grâce à _ma_ baguette. Mais je ne peux pas quitter le Ministère, je suis l'un des seuls capables d'empêcher les employés de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Pas faux non plus.

\- S'il vous plaît, Severus, Alistair, partez à la recherche de ces baguettes ! Je vous confie la mienne, elle vous obéira et vous permettra de localiser les autres."

Le Potionniste hocha la tête, prit la fine tige de bois et réfléchit.

Ils devraient utiliser un terme sans queue ni tête pendant leur périple, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Voyons... les baguettes... hors de... Trelawney... cette cruche...

_Ç__a y est !_

Ils allaient partir à la chasse aux Hors Cruche.

**.**

**.**

_POP !_

"Première étape, Alistair, chuchota Severus après que la baguette de Kingsley les eut fait transplaner dans un couloir, nous avons de la chance, il y a deux Hors Cruche dans cet endroit, et...

\- Chut, Sev, y'a de la musique derrière cette porte. On ouvre ?"

Un acquiescement plus tard, le Minotaure les fit se glisser dans ce qui semblait être une loge de théâtre.

"J' reconnais, c'est l'Opéra de Paris, le Palais Garnier ! Lydie m'y avait trainé pour une représentation. J'me suis endormi à l'ouverture. _Le barbier de Sibylle_, c'était. Tu savais qu'elle avait besoin de se raser les jambes ?

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt _Le barbier de Séville ?_

\- Possible. En tous cas, c'était un style différent de celui qui est joué en ce moment."

Severus se pencha en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre. La fosse d'orchestre était remplie de musiciens, et à la direction...

"T'as vu le chef ?! pouffa Alistair, on croirait toi avant un cours Gryffondor-Serpentard."

De fait, l'homme à la crinière blanche avait un visage fermé et mécontent. _Très_ mécontent. Et il le fit savoir dès la fin du morceau.

"Messieurs, c'était très bien. Mais ça peut s'améliorer. Ça _doit_ s'améliorer. Non, c'était mauvais_, très_ mauvais. On recommence !

\- Tout à fait toi.

\- Non, Alistair, moi j'aurais seulement dit "_C'est très mauvais, recommencez !" _

\- Okay !... Ceci mis à part, t'as repéré les Hors Cruche ?

\- Oui, et cela va poser problème : ce sont la baguette du chef d'orchestre et une de celles de la grosse caisse. Comme elles sont liées à celle de Kingsley, si l'un des utilisateurs, le chef ou le percussionniste, en use en étant en colère, la Magie passera à travers.

\- Aïe !"

Le cri fut audible pour le chef d'orchestre qui arrêta la musique.

"**Qui que vous soyez, sortez immédiatement,** fit l'homme en agitant sa baguette,** ici je ne veux que Berlioz et moi !**

_\- Miaou !_

**\- Qu'est-ce que ce chaton fait là ? Et où est passé mon orchestre ?**

\- Vite, Alistair, on profite de l'absence des musiciens ! Tu vas vers la grosse caisse et moi, je m'occupe du chef."

L'exécution fut un demi-succès : si Severus récupéra facilement la baguette du Maître, Alistair laissa échapper sa cible qui tomba sur la grosse caisse et la transforma donc... en grosse caisse, c'est-à-dire en voiture imposante qui glissa à l'avant de la fosse, vers le chef qui s'évanouit. Le Potionniste eut tout juste le temps de l'écarter de la trajectoire et de récupérer l'Aristochat, avant l'impact sur le pupitre.

"Oh là là, les dégâts !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans l'ordre on va tout réparer, oublietter le chef et on fera revenir les musiciens. Au boulot !"

Ils y parvinrent, à un détail près. Berlioz-chaton ne voulut pas disparaître. Encore un qui allait finir au Bar des Louchébems.

...


	5. A la baguette ! - 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair appartient à mon Univers Alternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, OC

Correctrice : Fantômette34.

* * *

RàR : tu as raison, Christine, le connerivirus est très répandu, et depuis longtemps/

**.**

Un petit bout de l'histoire. J'espère publier la dernière partie mardi prochain.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Faits et méfaits sorciers - À la baguette !

Part 2

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

Après avoir laissé le chat Berlioz à Nemo - Ils devraient fonder un Club de personnages de Disney, tiens !... Quoique, un chat et un poisson - Severus et le Minotaure sous Glamour allèrent vers leur prochaine étape. Coup de chance, c'était tout près du Bar des Louchébems.

"Un restaurant chinois ?! s'étonna le cornu.

\- Un endroit naturel pour trouver des baguettes, non ?"

Alistair ne put qu'acquiescer en regardant la devanture.

"Hé, ça s'appelle 'Au Canard Laquais', tu crois qu'on y est servi par des palmipèdes en costume de serviteurs du dix-huitième siècle ? Ce serait un comble dans le dix-neuvième arrondissement !

\- Arrête ces réflexions, vieux frère, on a un handicap à surmonter ici, notre Q.G. est trop proche, nous ne pourrons pas utiliser la Magie à l'intérieur du restaurant.

\- Donc, pas d'_Accio_ ou de Sortilège de Confusion.

-Eh non, je pourrai juste savoir quelle baguette est l'Artefact en la tenant... mais comment l'avoir en main ?"

Les deux Sorciers jetèrent un œil dans la salle de restaurant. Il n'était que onze heures et demie, le service commençait juste et seules deux personnes étaient assises à une table près de la porte. Au fond, à l'orée des cuisines, assiettes et baguettes de bois, au moins une cinquantaine de paires pour ces dernières attendaient encore sagement d'être utilisées.

"Et si on en profitait pour manger ? J'ai un p'tit creux," suggéra Alistair, dont l'estomac faisait un bruit d'orage.

_Hé, mais oui !_

"C'est une bonne idée, chère Calamité Cornue, comme cela nous pourrons vérifier nos 'couverts'.

\- Ça fera que deux paires de baguettes, et si y'a pas la bonne ?

\- Nous allons demander de l'aide, fit le Potionniste en retournant au Bar des Louchébems.

**.**

Le premier arrivé fut Horace Slughorn, appâté par la promesse d'ananas confits ; le second fut Hagrid, qui entra avec Alistair, les deux pouvant passer pour des rugbymens particulièrement grands ; le troisième...

"Merci de m'inviter, Professeur !" déclara Ron, tout sourire.

Severus grimaça. Avec Weasley sixième du nom et son appétit légendaire, le portefeuille du Potionniste allait s'alléger de plusieurs dizaines d'euros.

**.**

**.**

La consigne était simple : faire en sorte que les baguettes soient distribuées rapidement, aussi les "invités" de Severus commandèrent souvent, avec à chaque fois un nouveau set de service. Le Potionniste allait alors aux toilettes et faisait un crochet pour récupérer les tiges de bois maculées de sauce avant de les réexpédier dans la poubelle.

"Toujours rien, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Alistair, et le cuisinier qui ralentit la cadence !

\- C'est pas étonnant, Sev, il est seul pour la bouffe et la salle, il est cuit.

\- J'aimerais mieux que ce soit son porc aigre-doux."

Le Maître des Potions eut alors une idée : mettre discrètement dans la bouteille d'eau dont s'abreuvait le cuistot une coulée de potion d'énergie qu'il avait toujours dans ses poches. Cela le ferait accélérer, non ?

Si.

L'homme se mit à découper, mélanger, servir à une vitesse folle. Plats et assiettes volèrent dans la salle de restaurant,

et, bien sûr, les baguettes aussi.

Très vite.

_Trop_ vite.

Le Minotaure en reçut une pluie qui se ficha dans sa carcasse.

**"Alistair !**

\- T'inquiète, Sev, c'est comme une séance d'acupuncture... sauf qui y'en a une qui m'est entrée dans la bouche et que j'ai avalée. Pour la récupérer naturellement, faudra attendre.

\- Pas le temps ! Espérons que l'Artefact soit parmi les autres."

Les deux premiers clients étant partis en hurlant et le cuisinier dans sa chambre froide - la potion d'énergie donnant toujours un coup de chaud - les Sorciers se répartirent l'examen des baguettes pour trouver celle de Kingsley.

Tous sauf Ron Weasley. Le rouquin finissait une énième assiette pleine à ras bord.

"Délicieux, cette mise en bouche, murmura-t-il les yeux mi-clos, qu'y a-t-il pour la suite ?!

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Ben quoi, on a la troisième baguette, te plains pas !

\- Ce que l'on n'a plus, Alistair, c'est du temps. Il va falloir récupérer les autres plus rapidement.

_POP !_

"Ou sommes-nous ?!

\- Dans un bois près de Saint-Malo. _**Attention !"**_

Le Minotaure n'avait pas vu qu'un homme, l'esprit ailleurs, venait vers lui, ils se heurtèrent et l'inconnu tomba entre deux rochers.

Pas si inconnu que cela.

" Merlin, c'est Edwin Blackhole !* s'étouffa le Potionniste, que fait-il ici ?

\- Y'a qu'à lui demander."

Ils le remirent sur pied, intrigué par le grand morceau de bois en forme de "Y" que le triste individu n'avait pas lâché.

"Aïe ! fit ce dernier, je me suis foulé la cheville, je ne pourrai plus arpenter le terrain.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous vous aider..."

Le Sorcier aux cheveux filasses les toisa, ne les reconnut pas, puis, décidant sans doute qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace hocha la tête.**

"Je suis à la recherche d'un trésor médiéval, avec cette baguette de so**u**rcier.

_D'accooord ! _

Eh bien, ils n'auraient pas à chercher l'Hors cruche bien loin. Le bois irradiait l'empreinte magique de Kingsley.

...

_A suivre !_

* * *

* Ce Sorcier est apparu dans la fic _Disparitions inquiétantes_.

** Blackhole avait été oublietté, suite aux disparitions inquiétantes.


	6. A la baguette ! - 3

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : moi aussi, Christine, j'aurais aimé être invitée au restaurant chinois.

**.**

Suite et fin de l'histoire des Hors cruche.

Dans une partie de ce chapitre, Severus et Alistair se retrouvent dans un Palais de la République. Ce qu'il s'y passe n'est, bien sûr, que pure imagination._  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Faits et méfaits sorciers - A la baguette !

Part 3

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

"Je vois à votre aura que vous êtes des Sorciers, commença le Triste Sire - _Sssss, _hum, pardon !* - si vous m'aidez à retrouver le trésor, vous en aurez une part.

\- Cela ne nous intéresse pas, fit Severus.

\- _Hein ?!_

\- La recherche, par contre...

Je vous propose un marché. Mon ami utilisera votre baguette de sourcier, et une fois le trésor à la surface, vous nous la donnerez."

Blackhole n'en crut pas sa chance et acquiesça. Du noisetier contre de l'or, ça ne se discutait pas. Alistair prit donc les branches du "Y" dans ses mains, paumes en haut et le bois à l'horizontale, comme tout sourcier l'aurait fait. S'il y avait du métal sous ses pas, la branche se lèverait brusquement à la verticale.

Ce à quoi le Minotaure n'avait pas pensé, c'était au fait que la Magie des Dieux pouvait s'ajouter aux forces sur le terrain et surtout, s'aligner avec ses pensées pour faire plus, c'est-à-dire embrayer avec un trou qui se creuse tout seul dans la terre.

Ce qui fit qu'au bout de dix pas...

_**Bing !**_

La partie longue de la branche se releva si violemment qu'elle frappa le crâne d'Alistair, et de l'eau jaillit jusqu'à ses naseaux.

"Ah, une source ! constata Blackhole, peu compatissant, continuez, vous aurez plus de chance la prochaine fois."

Six pas de plus...

_**Bang !**_

"J'commence à avoir la migraine."

L'Homme-Taureau arrêta de se plaindre, tant il blêmit à la vue de ce qui sortait du sol.

_"Une bombe de la seconde guerre mondiale !_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Severus en lançant un informulé, je la fais disparaître !"

Ensuite, il fut tranquille pendant presque cent mètres.

_**Baf !**_

"Zut, une canalisation ! D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

\- Sans doute de l'usine de produits chimiques de l'autre côté de la route. Regarde le panneau. Elle fabrique des boules puantes.

\- J'aurais deviné sans le voir. Pouah !"

Repartant dans l'autre sens, Alistair mit au jour des déchets métalliques, une autre source, un menhir enterré signé Obélix et une caisse qui contenait, non pas de l'or, mais des livres.

"C'est vrai, reconnut Blackhole, le terrain appartenait à un libraire, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi la baguette de sourcier a réagi cette fois."

Le Minotaure avait sa petite idée.

"Nous ne trouverons pas le trésor en y allant à l'aveuglette, l'endroit est trop grand, murmura Severus, laissez-moi faire."

Il posa la main sur le sol, laissant s'infiltrer son Pouvoir dans chaque centimètre cube, focalisé sur la recherche d'or.

"Là-bas... quinze mètres vers l'ouest !"

Ainsi situé, il ne fut pas difficile d'extraire le coffre contenant des écus qui firent étinceler les yeux d'Edwin Blackhole, qui prit le tout sous son bras et transplana.

"Même pas merci, mais il ne fallait pas s'y attendre. Viens, Alistair, on retourne au Bar des Louchébems. Alistair ?!"

L'Homme-Taureau ne l'écoutait pas, il faisait l'inventaire de la caisse de livres.

"Tu sais pourquoi elle est remontée ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que j'étais focalisé sur ce que voulait Blackhole, et que dans ces bouquins il y avait** ça **!"

Il brandissait l'œuvre la plus connue de Robert Louis Stevenson, _L'île au trésor_.

**.**

Ils repartirent du Bar peu après, avec un sac de matériel commando imposé par Nemo. On ne savait jamais.

_POP !_

"Mince, on est rev'nu à l'Opéra ! fit le Minotaure en déposant son fardeau sur le tapis.

\- Non, Alistair, bien qu'ici la représentation soit de mise. Nous sommes à l'Élysée. Regarde les drapeaux français et européen !

\- Chic, j'ai toujours voulu demander un autographe au Président !

\- Nous sommes là pour la cinquième hors cruche, pas pour la chasse aux signatures. Cherche avec moi !"

Le Potionniste et le Minotaure fouinèrent dans le bureau désert, sans trouver de nouvelle baguette, ce qui ne laissait qu'une option.

"Puisqu'elle n'est pas cachée sous les dorures, elle ne peut qu'être dans un endroit peu accessible.

\- Tu peux pas "l'appeler" avec la baguette de Kingsley ?

\- En tant que centre du Pouvoir, l'Élysée est truffé de capteurs magiques, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les Aurors français sur le dos.

\- Mais le transplanage...

\- ... l'énergie magique est à son origine, pas à l'arrivée.

\- D'accord.

\- Voyons, qu'avons-nous manqué ?"

Le Sorcier glissa son regard sur le parquet, les boiseries, le plafond avec ses... _Merlin, c'est ça !_

"Elle est là-haut.

\- T'es sûr ?!

\- Certain. Les hors cruche ont toutes un rapport avec le mot baguette...

\- ... et y'en a une au plafond ?

\- Oui, vieux frère, car on appelle aussi baguette une moulure décorative, et le plafond n'en manque pas. Regarde celle-ci ! Elle parait plus neuve que les autres, c'est sûrement celle qui nous intéresse.

\- Elle est juste au-dessus du bureau, tu crois que je peux monter dessus ?

\- Cela ne suffirait pas pour l'atteindre, le plafond est très très haut.

\- Bon, ben, y'a plus qu'une solution."

Alistair fouilla dans le sac et en sortit deux paires de ventouses extra-larges.

"Un lot pour les mains et un autre à serrer sur les genoux. Comme ça, je peux me prendre pour Spiderman.

\- Un Spiderman de cent-cinquante kilos."

Le Minotaure ne répondit pas et entama son parcours sur les murs, puis sur le plafond à la française. Ce fut quand il atteignit presque la hors cruche que cela se gâta : des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du bureau et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant à peine le temps à Severus de se cacher. Alistair, lui, pendait toujours.

L'homme qui entra était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la "bestiole" au plafond. Il tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit.

A partir de là, les événements s'enchaînèrent sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire : les boiseries du plafond donnèrent des signes de faiblesse et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans la foulée. Intrigué, l'homme politique leva la tête, vit le Minotaure qui n'en pouvait mais.

"Que... **Sécurité !... SÉCURITÉ****!"**

Tout se précipita alors : le plafond céda, tombant sur le bureau et son occupant, assommant à moitié celui-ci. Le Minotaure, qui avait suivi le mouvement, avait bien heureusement évité la collision avec l'homme mais tardait lui aussi à retrouver ses esprits. Severus était trop occupé à tenir la porte fermée pour faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider.

Quand l'homme revint à lui, il vit dans un brouillard une silhouette imposante, avec une tête bovine.

"Une vache !" murmura-t-il.

Et alors, le réflexe. Il tendit la main...

La seconde d'après, Severus, qui ne voulait pas qu'on les attrape, agrippa une des cornes du Minotaure, la baguette décorative et les fit transplaner, juste avant que les gardes du corps n'enfoncent la porte. Au point où ils en étaient...

"Monsieur le Président, que s'est-il passé ?! demanda un de ses ministres accouru au bruit.

\- Il y avait... au plafond...

\- Quoi, une araignée ?!

\- Non, une vache !

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Non ! Elle était vraiment là. Même que je lui ai tâté le cul !"

Le Ministre hocha prudemment la tête.

"Monsieur le Président, vous devriez prendre des vacances. Quelques jours en Corrèze vous feraient le plus grand bien, et, là-bas, vous pourrez tâter le... le postérieur de toutes les vaches que vous voudrez."

**.**

**"J'vous jure, il m'a mis la main aux fesses ! **s'offusquait le Minotaure.

\- Il a dû se croire au Salon de l'Agriculture, ricana Nemo, eh, mais... _Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!"_

Le Potionniste se précipitait sur Lydie qui revenait de la boulangerie avec des baguettes de pain,

dont faisait partie la sixième Hors cruche.

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Dix minutes plus tard, au Ministère anglais de la Magie..._

"Alors, vous avez réussi ?! fit une voix blanche.

\- Évidemment, Kingsley, vous en doutiez ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Voilà vos baguettes. Elles ont toutes retrouvé leur apparence d'origine, sauf la baguette de pain.

\- C'est normal !... Hum, je veux dire, je vais m'en occuper. Merci pour tout !"

Severus tiqua mais ne s'attarda pas, il avait des potions à faire. Kingsley alla très vite devant son bureau qu'il parvint à ouvrir sans problèmes et referma tout aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Les cinq premières baguettes expédiées au fond d'un tiroir, il métamorphosa un portemanteau en table rustique, y posa la baguette de pain, alla à son coffre et en sortit son contenu : un couteau et un pot qui captèrent toute son attention.

Il revint à la table, y posa son trésor et soupira de bonheur par avance, en regardant l'étiquette qui lui garantissait d'assouvir sa gourmandise et qui titrait :

_Véritables Rillettes de Canard du Sud-Ouest Français._

Kingsley prit le couteau, trancha la baguette sur toute sa longueur et la couvrit des rillettes susnommées.

La première bouchée lui fit croire au Paradis.

...

FIN

...

* * *

* L'auteure a beaucoup trop regardé les dessins animés de Walt Disney quand elle était petite.


End file.
